


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by justanoutlaw



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cursed Storybrooke (Once Upon a Time), F/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-09 23:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20518385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanoutlaw/pseuds/justanoutlaw
Summary: David is ready, for real this time. Is Mary Margaret?





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by Anonymous on CuriousCat: Snowing + “Truly Madly Deeply” by Savage Garden

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy._

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need._

_I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do_

_I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning._

_A reason for living. A deeper meaning.-Savage Garden_

Mary Margaret opened the door, almost to instantly close it again. David pushed it back open, a look about him. She folded her arms across her chest, looking anywhere but him.

“I told you,” she whispered. “I can’t do this anymore. Too many people are going to get hurt.”

_Someone already is._

David’s blue eyes glistened under the florescent hall light. “I’m not going anywhere, not this time.”

“David…”

“I left Kathryn.”

Mary Margaret hesitated, blinking a few times. “What do you mean?”

“Just what I said. I told her it wasn’t working out, that the problems we had before my accident were there all along. That…I’m in love with someone else.”

Mary Margaret felt her breath catch. She wanted to believe this was true, but she had been there before. David had said he was going to pick her in the past and then changed his mind as soon as he got his memories back. Sure, she had been stupid enough to continue an affair with a married man, but that was different. She knew what to expect, that it couldn’t go further than what it was.

“I love you, Mary Margaret, truly, madly, deeply,” he continued. “And I want you, only you. Today, tomorrow, and the rest of my life.”

Mary Margaret bit her lip. “If you do this…there’s no going back. Not that we can’t break up down the line but…you can’t go back to Kathryn…this…this has to be it. You have to promise me this is for real this time.”

He took her hands into his own, pulling her closer to him.

“I promise, and I am so sorry for how I’ve treated you in the past.”

Mary Margaret knew she should fight, that she should pull away and go inside. Shut the door, lock it and never speak to him again. That’s what Emma would tell her to do anyway.

Emma was at work, however, and there was something about David, this magnet in her that always seemed to pull her to him.

And that’s why she kissed him, right there, in the middle of the hall.


End file.
